One Day In Kira's Kingdom
by Smokey Moonshine
Summary: Alternate Timeline to both the Death Note series and another story of mine; One Day At Wammy's House. Kira has won, and chosen successors. Mikami is to care for them and all their crazy ways.
1. Mary Poppins

_I am Shi no ko, and Kiba no shinko_ _is here with me._ _We found a book left by "Ava" and "Karmadella" about annoying Roger, the previous caretaker of Wammy's. Kira has taken over, and me and Kiba live here, in what used to be Wammy's. This is a very important orphanage, and Kira's right-hand man, Teru Mikami, is often here on Kira's orders to look after us. Me and Kiba's intelligence is very high, and have special paperwork that will later entrust us with Death Notes. Understandably, Kira's attention is often on us, and takes away from his attention to Teru Mikami's work. That's why we've decided to do what Ava and Karmadella did, and try to annoy Teru instead of Roger, but we will still do dangerous things. With Karamdella and Ava's book, they wrote down their expected results in steps of what they said and did, as well as put in steps of what to do. We'll only put in steps._

**BEING MARY POPPINS**

**STEPS: **

1. Find an old umbrella. Preferably black, but any color will do.

2. Dress in an old nanny outfit.

3. Climb up to the highest point. Make sure there's a tree or power lines or something you can grab onto in case you start spiraling uncontrollably.

4. Make sure you have Teru Mikami's full attention. (Kira comes to the orphanage sometimes to change his environment while working on paperwork. Changing your environment can help relieve stress and help memory. So if he happens to be here, and you're a favorite, make sure he sees you in danger.)

5. Tell your friend "Go and chase your dreams! And anything can happen if you let it!"

6. Jump off the roof with an umbrella.

7. Hope Kira doesn't try to kill you. Or succeed to kill you.

**EXPECTED RESULT**

Kiba was a five-foot, five-inch, slightly muscular were dog with tan fur on her body, and then lighter tan fur on the tip of her two and a half-foot long, one foot wide, fluffy, tail where a fox would normally have white. It did resemble a fox's tail It was also on her muzzle and on her hand-like paws. They worked like hands, but had the form, shape, and appearance of paws. Her hind paws, especially. Her front paws looked the most like hands, as they had thumbs. Her eyes were a brilliant amber, and she wore a purple cap backwards. She also had two dog-like ears with the same lighter tan fur. It was like a large dog learned to talk and stand on their hind legs. She had a dog's appearance in most ways, and was a bit like the Shinigami. She was a supernatural creature and those who had contact with her would not go to Heaven or Hell. No one really knew where she came from, she just appeared. She didn't really wear normal clothes, as she had fur, and did have a dog's build.

She shared a room with Shi, a fourteen year old orphaned girl with shoulder length, wavy, layered black hair, fair skin, deep grey eyes, and a lean frame that seemed as though it would blow away in the breeze. She wore faded blue jeans, a diamond studded spiky necklace, a wolf T-shirt, and some heavy black boots that rose about an inch above her ankle. They were the best of friends, and were two of the handful of specially chosen geniuses who were next in line for Kira's throne. However, in the public's eyes, they had to stay hidden. Which meant, they could do as many idiotic things they wanted if they were bored, without affecting Kira's image.

Shi rolled over on the cold hardwood floor to look at the bored creature laying a few feet from her, eyes glazed and unfocused as her mind tried desperately to relieve itself of some of the poison known as boredom. Shi asked monotonously,

"Kiba?"

It took her a few minutes to respond,

"...Yeah?"

"...Does Mikami ever annoy you?"

"...Only when he tries to stop me from chewing on things or playing blindfolded darts."

"It annoys me when he tries to stop me, you, and Karma from playing You Fall Asleep Before Me, Shame On You, I Fall Asleep Before You, You PUNCH MY FACE!"

"Yeah. That annoys me too. I wish Karma would come visit."

"I'll call her tomorrow. In the meantime, I have a plan."

They rolled to their knees and leaned in close. Shi whispered,

"Whisper, whisper, quiet noises."

Kiba asked, pulling her head up a bit,

"Why are your plans always so quiet?"

Shi screamed,

"BECAUSE THIS VOLUME IS VERY ANNOYING!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Up on the roof, Shi was dressed in a Mary Poppin's outfit. It was very old-fashioned and authentic, and there was also a black umbrella under her arm. A few feet behind her, Kiba was crouched on the roof, trying to stay balanced on her furry, bare paws. Shi nodded to her, rummaging through her own pants pockets, saying,

"Okay, Kiba. Mikami's speed dial is five."

Shi took out the small black phone from her pocket, which Kiba took shakily and carefully, flipping it open and holding the five. Kiba held it awkwardly to her wolf ear. Shi could hear it ring only once, before the man picked up. He didn't even have time to greet the caller, when Kiba screamed,

"MIKAMI! COME OUTSIDE FAST! SHI'S BEING ATTACKED!"

There was the sound of the phone dropping and a rolling chair being pushed back quickly before the line went dead. Kiba hung up and gave the phone back. That act was too great on her unsteady balance, and forced her back down.

A few minutes passed, and her ear twitched violently. She grinned and nodded, saying,

"Go ahead, Shi."

Shi smiled and opened the umbrella. Mikami threw open the door and ran into the open air, looking around quickly for the ones attacked the heir. Kiba screamed and waved her arms,

"MIKAMI! UP HERE!"

He looked up in confusion as Shi walked off the roof.

The man gasped. He'd been put in charge of watching over all of Kira's heirs, and if he let harm come to any one of them, well, he shuddered thinking about it.

He had only seconds to think. For the first few seconds, floating down on the umbrella worked, until it broke, and sent Shi spiraling down, out of control. Now she began screaming, and Kiba began laughing from the safety of the roof. Then Kiba realized she was out of control, and screamed,

"SHI!"

Shi screamed back, clawing at the air as if she could somehow grab onto her hand,

"KIBA!"

"SHI!"

"KIBA!"

Some guy who happened to be walking past, thought it was a game and called out happily,

"ME!"

The screaming fell silent as all three glared at him. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead and he ran away, flailing his arms. Mikami and Kiba's attention returned to Shi's falling form.

She'd already fallen three of the eight stories, and was coming up on a tree. Shi struggled to straighten herself out, but, just in time, Shi braced herself, and hit a strong tree limb with a loud CRACK. For a few minutes, nothing moved. They were waiting to see if the branch would break. Luckily, it didn't.

Shi scanned the side of the building, as if looking for something to orient herself. Shi must have found something when she looked through the windows, because she carefully scooted back to the base of the tree limb and began throwing twigs and nuts at the closed window.

A few minutes later, a pair of hands slid the window open and a familiar head poked out.

Light's head.

Kira's head.

His eyes filled with anger as Shi waved sheepishly. He growled,

"Shi no ko! Get in here! Kiba! You too!"

Kiba flinched and called,

"I'M NOT UP HERE! I'M A BIRD! MOO!

He growled and ducked his head back inside. She began crawling across the tree branch before launching herself at the window. She caught the windowsill, and pulled herself inside. From the roof, Kiba struggled to find her way down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the next few hours, there was a lot of angrily screaming and fighting and the sound of books and pens being thrown. There was a special office here that Kira sometimes used to have a change of scenery. So he came here.

Kiba, Shi, and Kira were screaming and fighting. Suddenly, Shi's voice roared out, louder than the other two,

"BUT MIKAMI WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING US! YOU KNOW WE DO STUFF LIKE THIS WHEN WE'RE BORED!"

Everything fell silent. There was then a soft and muffled voice, and seconds after, the girls slunk out, carefully closed Kira's door, and slunk to their rooms. A few minutes later, there was an angry scream of,

"MIKAMI!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next two hours were filled with Kira screaming at Mikami and more things being thrown. Shi and Kiba had their ears pressed against the door, trying to hear more clearly, but the most they could hear was the ending,

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Shoes hurriedly scuffled across the carpet. Shi hissed,

"HIDE!"

They dove away from the door, pressing themselves up against the walls, holding their breath, trying to stay hidden. Not a second was wasted, because the second they stopped breathing, Mikami flung open Kira's office door and came stumbling out, eyes wild with fear.

They waited, hearts beating wildly, until Mikami's footsteps died down, and Kira stalked out, shutting and locking the doors, a deep growl resounding in the back of his throat. They waited much longer than they had to, before letting out that breath they'd been holding, and sliding back into the light.

They gazed down the hall and watched Kira's flickering shadow disappear. Only then did they relax and start to walk softly down the hall, arms thrown over each other's shoulders in a side hug. Kiba chuckled and sung softly,

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

Shi purred back,

"Come with us and you will see, this, my town of Halloween~"

On the walls, the shadow of two Shinigami Wings unfurled from Shi's back, but her appearance remained the same. Meanwhile, Kiba attained Shinigami Teeth and Eyes. She purred,

"I am the one hiding under your bed~ Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red~"

An unnatural wind sighed through the hall. It sighed,

"I am the shadow on the moon at night~ Filling your dreams to the brim with fright~"

The wind died down and the girls kept walking. Shi aughed quietly, but the laugh was insane nonetheless. Her eyes also began glowing red, her teeth sharpened, and her fingernails became claws. The shadow still showed Shi had wings, but they didn't appear.

Kiba sung out and the wind sighed,

"In this town, we call home, every one hail to the Shinigami no ko~"

The breeze tapered off, and Shi's shadow returned to normal. So did all the Shinigami features the two had developed. Kiba and Shi gave each other a friendly squeeze on the shoudlers, yawned, and continued down the hall.


	2. A Racist Shoe

Shi walked into her shared room to see Kiba sitting on her bed, head in her paws, surrounded by painting supplies. Shi picked her way carefully over to her bed, which was across from Kiba's, and sat cross-legged, the springs creaking. One red eye glanced up from between her fur, but fell again. Shi leaned forward.

"Kiba, it looks like you're struggling to paint."

With a sigh, Kiba leaned back.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, it says it all right here."

Shi bent down and picked up a canvas with a picture of an exploding paint tube and snapped paintbrush. She sighed again.

"You could always read me like a painting, Kiba."

"I'm Shi. You're Kiba."

She looked confused. I quickly changed the subject,

"Kiba, I want you to paint me."

Kiba picked up some discarded art supplies. Her paws flew across the canvas for a few minutes before she announced,

"Done."

Interested, Shi commanded,

"Show me."

Kiba turned over the painting, grinning.

It was a painting of an American blue and white sneaker. Shi said matter-of-factly,

"That is a shoe. You have painted a shoe."

"Damn, it must be this brush!"

"Only a bad workman blames their tools."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to build the only type of ship that doesn't sink!"

"The Titanic?"

"No. A friendship. Also, the Titanic did sink."

Kiba took in a sharp breath through her teeth and turned her head away, one hand up. She announced,

"Impossible."

Once again, Shi changed the topic,

"Try...again!"

New supplies. Even prouder, Kiba announced,

"Done!"

"Show me!"

"I imagined you being American instead of Japanese, this time!"

She turned it around.

It was another shoe…

Shi was confused. Slowly, she said,

"That, is still a shoe, yet you've somehow made it, more racist."

"DAMNIT!"

She pouted. Shi walked carefully to her friend.

"You've got to believe in yourself, Kiba!"

"I can't do it! It's just too hard, Shi!"

"Kiba! You should not even exist in this world! Try...AGAIN!"

More supplies. She leapt back to her bed and sat down, awaiting her friends new "masterpiece".

Not too long passed before Kiba turned her canvas around.

It was a man with a horse's head. Smiling, Shi approved,

"I love it!"

Next came a centaur. Shi growled,

"I loathe it!"

A loaf of bread? Shi was confused. She shrugged.

"I...loaf it?"

Next, more excited than ever, she showed me a picture of a grey cat. Shi was stopped in her tracks.

"I-Actually, that's pretty good!"

"Ha ha! He's thinking about the Holocaust!"

"Ha ha! Now I hate it!"

Kiba roared to the sky and pulled out a gun, snarling,

"I'll kill you, Shi!"

"Not if I kill myself first!"

Shi pulled out a gun and held it under her chin, breathing hard. Kiba did the same, reasoning,

"Two can play at that game!"

The two roared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later, the police had surrounded the orphanage. Mikami was freaking out, Light was furious, and Shi and Kiba were laying on their beds, surrounded by Kiba's fresh pictures and old ones. The new chief of police under Kira's reign was looking at the two dead bodies pitifully. A rookie walked up, holding some paintings. The chief asked,

"Any leads?"

She went through the paintings.

"Only these."

"They must have painted their killers before they died!"

"So, we're looking for, a centaur, a loaf of bread, and a racist shoe…"

"By Kira...They're back!"


	3. Sick

Shi laid in bed, groaning, her hair soaked and plastered to her face by sweat. Kiba was sitting in a chair at the left of Shi's bed, stroking her hair soothingly. Karma, a friend, sat at the foot of Shi's small bed, pouring through medical books. Outside, it stormed.

Karma was wearing a blue tank top that made it storm. She was fifteen; a year older than Shi, and two years older than the age Kiba claimed to be.

Her skin was tan, a sign of years spent in the sun. Karma, although older, was an inch or two shorter than Shi, and had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same brown as her hair.

Like Shi, she had a lean, thin frame and prefered ripped, faded jeans and boots. Her boots were sitting on the ground at the foot of the bed, and were thick, winter hunting boots, not light, airy combat boots. Her nails were longer and even, and sharper than Shi's, but broke easier.

Karma lived in a different orphanage for those learning to drive or in the upper half of their teen years.

Kiba asked Karma,

"Did you figure it out yet!?"

Karma hesitated and glanced up at her friend,

"...Maybe. There's, one illness, but, it is a dog diseases. For her to have it would be nearly impossible."

"Well, let's hear it."

"It's called Reptis Canuis. It is a dog disease transmitted when dogs eat lizards or are bitten by a large one. It matches her symptoms, but Shi has not eaten any lizards. And she is not a dog."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Still, we should consider it. Shi has always been known to be odd. "

"True, true. Well, let's just tuck her in, leave her some pain pills, lock the door, and get everyone to go outside. It's nice enough."

Karma nodded. Both slipped silently out of the room, locking the door from the outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Shi was consumed by fever dreams, everyone else played outside. The rain had cleared and the seventy degree sun was drying the ground. Mikami was the only one, beside Shi, that was inside. Kiba had pushed him into a spring-fed pond behind the orphanage.

Shi was tossing and turned in her sleep, her lips bleeding from biting them. Her face was flushed and her dreams could turn from peaceful to furious in an instant.

In her dreams, Shinigami were congaing and playing bone banjos. The thing that really was worrying was the fact that the Shinigami weren't wearing coconut bra's.

Shi's eyes flew open, her pupils dilated and the vibrant red dulled. Her body temperature dropped to dangerously low levels. The sweating, shaking, and groaning stopped. Shi sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood. Easily, without swaying or shaking, she walked towards the door, her steps mechanical and silent. She twisted the doorknob a few different times and smiled a little as the door opened. She walked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikami showered, grumbling angrily. He was trying to wash algae from his hair, when the door opened with an ominous sound.

"Who's there!?"

No answer.

Through the textured shower glass, he could see Shi. Slowly. she turned her head to him. He gasped and plastered himself against the wall when he saw the dull color in Shi's Shinigami Eyes and saw the puffs of cold air that she was expelling from her mouth.

Shi plastered herself to the shower glass and began licking the glass, leaving long, icy tongue marks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was hours before the kids came in. Kiba and Karma found their best friend to be missing, and looked all over. They never thought to check the bathroom until they'd turned the House upside down.

Shi was still licking the frozen shower. Mikami screamed and slammed his fists into the thick ice that covered the shower. You couldn't hear Mikami scream or hit the ice. It was just that thick.

Karma and Kiba pulled Shi away. Still, the girl continued to lick the air. Shi's skin was cold, so the friend wrapped her in blankets, forced some pain medicine down her throat, posted a guard to make sure she didn't give hurt, and called it a day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ug. What happened last night?"

Two days later, Shi was back to normal. Karma and Kiba sat with her at the dinning table no that she had finally come down for breakfast. Shi seemed to not have noticed how long she'd been asleep, nor did she remember what had happened while she was sick. Amazed, Kiba asked,

"So you really don't remember!?"

"No. I just remember a dream-like reality, but nothing specific."

Karma and Kiba looked at each other. Smoothly, Karma lied,

"You went crazy and ran around screaming we were in a plutocracy."

"Damn! I remember nothing!"

"Well, you were pretty freaked."

Kiba yawned,

"Not too freaked to forget your belief in the government, or your hatred of Mikami."

"It is one of the main reasons I attack him all the time."

Shi stood up, pushing her chair out.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I have a strange desire to lick glass."

Shi left. Karma and Kiba looked at each other worriedly.


End file.
